


Spicy Beef - A Sweaty Spin-off

by SeeBeeStrellacott



Series: Make You Sweat [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ilsa in lace, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, nick has a kitchen kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeBeeStrellacott/pseuds/SeeBeeStrellacott
Summary: Ilsa surprises Nick with new lingerie and a toy.
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert
Series: Make You Sweat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Spicy Beef - A Sweaty Spin-off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbeshalftail3469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/gifts), [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).



> For hobbeshalftail3469 and LulaIsAKitten, who requested an extended version of the scene from the Girls' Night chapter.

Nick always worked late on Tuesdays, but he didn’t mind. Sure, it made for a long and challenging day, but Ilsa found ways to make it up to him. Sometimes she would cook his favorite meal, or sometimes she would give him a massage. But sometimes, and he could already feel his cock hardening at the thought, she would help him relax in very pleasurable ways. She had texted just before he had left work, asking him to bring home dinner – a good sign.

He tried to adjust himself as he walked, bag of food in one hand, mobile in the other. Ilsa had just sent him another text:

**I hope you’re bringing me some spicy beef.**

He could feel his cock pressing against his trousers as another text came in.

🍆

He held the bag with the food in front of him, hoping to conceal the growing bulge in his trousers and walked as quickly as he could towards home. He was glad he had chosen Pad Thai. It looked like dinner would be delayed, and the noodles would reheat well.

His thoughts wandered inexplicably to Strike. Nick wished his friend could experience this – coming home to a soft, warm woman after a long day at work; a beautiful, sexy, intelligent woman who was also your best friend. He wished Corm would just get over himself already and tell Robin how he feels. 

Reminding himself how lucky he was to have such an incredible wife, Nick whistled a happy tune as he hurried home.

***

“Honey, I’m home!” Nick called jokingly as he opened the front door, giddy with anticipation. The lights were all lowered, and he could see candlelight flickering in the kitchen – a very good sign. 

Though they had tried unsuccessfully for a while to have children, Nick had to admit that there were definite perks to living alone with his wife. They could have sex whenever and wherever they wanted, and they had certainly taken advantage of it. There was one last room he was hoping to finally christen, and it looked like tonight just might be the night.

Nick had long fantasized about shagging Ilsa on the kitchen table. He wanted to be able to sit and drink his morning coffee, knowing that he had made her come right in that very spot. And when friends came over for dinner, it would be a dirty little secret only they shared. He could give her _that look_ from across the table, and see if she would blush. He had never voiced this fantasy to Ilsa, but he thought she may have guessed. He hoped she had guessed. 

Nick entered the kitchen and nearly dropped the carrier bad of food.

“Fuck me,” he said slowly, eyes raking over his wife from head to toe.

“Yes, that’s the idea,” she said sensuously.

Ilsa was leaning against the counter, wearing a pale lavender bra, knickers, and garter set made of sheer lace. The color was gorgeous with her skin tone, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the pink of her nipples that were just visible through the lace. As his eyes continued lower, he noticed that he could also see just a hint of her clit.

“Do you like it?” she asked, turning to give him the full view. Her knickers turned out to be a thong, the thin scrap of lace disappearing between her luscious cheeks.

Nick’s only answer was an unintelligible grunt. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Or think. 

Ilsa sauntered up to him and took the bag of food, setting it aside. She reached down to stroke his fully erect cock. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, giving him a cheeky grin. “I see you did bring me some spicy beef.”

“You know I think it’s weird when you refer to my dick as food,” he muttered as she continued to stroke him.

“Maybe I won’t eat it then.” Ilsa’s hand paused, halfway pulling his zipper down.

“Fuck, call it whatever you want,” Nick hissed, and was rewarding with his wife dropping to her knees in front of him. 

Ilsa reached her hand inside and freed his cock from its cotton prison. She wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the shaft, swallowing him as deep as she could. She stuck out her tongue to take him deeper, rubbing it against the sensitive underside of his cock.

“I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that,” he ground out.

“That’s ok,” she smiled up at him.

Nick shook his head and pulled her to her feet, “I want to feel your pussy.”

He yanked the lace of her bra down, freeing one of her breasts. He bent his head, taking the nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Ilsa leaned her head back and moaned.

“I got you another surprise,” she whispered. Ilsa reached behind her and produced a pink cock ring. It had a small vibrator attached. “Well, I guess this one’s really for me.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “I have a feeling I’ll enjoy it just as much.”

Nick quickly pulled off his shirt as Ilsa freed him from his trousers and boxers. Nick bent his head to her breast once more as she slid the cock ring in place. He gave a small start when she turned on the vibrator.

“Want me to eat you out first?” he asked against her nipple.

“No time,” Ilsa panted. “I need you, now!”

Nick spun her around roughly and bent her over the countertop. It was slightly too high, so Ilsa hitched her leg over the edge to get a better angle, and banged her knee on the corner in the process. Nick tugged the lace of the thong aside a little too roughly, ripping the delicate fabric.

“Nick!” Ilsa protested, “These were expensive!”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he grunted as he thrust into her, her protests cutting off on a moan.

There was no time for romance, no taking it slow. This was fucking, plain and simple. What they both needed, what they both wanted, was to lose themselves in pure, carnal pleasure. Nick pounded into her from behind. The cock ring added an extra dimension to his pleasure, but the vibrator probably wasn’t in the right spot for her, as it was currently pressed against her arse. He glanced at the table. _Yes_.

He pulled out of her and stepped back. She seemed to know what he was thinking, as she stepped over to the table and leaned back on it. Nick yanked the lace knickers down her legs and threw them aside before burying himself inside her once more.

The vibrator was now pressed deliciously against Ilsa’s clit. Nick drove into her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. The buzzing against her sensitive nub was driving her wild. 

“That’s it, love,” he coaxed as her moans became earthier, more guttural. He pushed deep within her, keeping the vibrator against her clit as he tried to hit just the right spot within her. Her eyes rolled back as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Nick reached up and pinched her exposed nipple, causing her to come apart completely. He grasped her hip as he thrust into her hard, drawing out her orgasm. She cried out as the pleasure exploded inside her. Nick could feel her walls spasming. He managed to hold back the dam on his own release until he was sure she was finished. His fingers dug into her hips as he buried himself within her. With a grunt, he stilled and allowed her silken heat to carry him away as he emptied himself inside her. Ilsa clutched him with her inner walls as she could feel the pulses of his cock draining. 

“This table turned out to be the perfect height,” Ilsa smiled at him, her voice silky and breathless.

Nick grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. When he pulled out, a glob of their combined juices dropped onto the table, right next to the stain from his coffee mug. Nick chuckled and kissed his wife once more.


End file.
